


NCIS Drabbles

by Cackymn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Language, Freeform, Implied Slash, M/M, Restlessness, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cackymn/pseuds/Cackymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection begun on LJ. 100-500 words each. If my pattern holds, they will be Tibbs. :-) Might be some exceptions, we'll see.  All ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change in the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Climate isn't the only thing that can change. Lj Challenge # 39 Heat. One teensy-weensy spoiler for a line in Truth or Consequences. Disclaimer: They won't let me. Thank you for reading, and as usual, feedback is desired!

**Change in the Weather**

It's hotter than hell and the Charger smells of sweat. McGee and Ziva are in the back seat, resigned. He can see them in the rearview mirror and their noses are wrinkled. He loves it.

"So…global warming or no global warming? What do you have to say about that, Boss?"

A pause. "Everybody thinks they understand nature, Tony."

Gibbs, so good at saying more than one thing. He has made an art of economy. People find Gibbs curt, hostile, cold, but for Tony the man's every utterance is a present to be unwrapped. It amuses him that no one gets it. Considering though that he is responsible for "functional mute," he's been circling the wagons around himself and Gibbs for some time. He grins, following easily.

"But nature always gets the last word, doesn't she?"

Gibbs' glance is just like a hand on his. "Every time."


	2. Little Pink Houses for Gibbs and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lj drabble challenge #356 Something New. Disclaimer: They wouldn't dare.

**Little Pink Houses for Gibbs and Tony**

**  
**"Some great houses in this neighborhood. Private, not too somber, not too fancy. Lived in, but in a good way. Understated - like your house."

"That's a lot of definitions."

"Yeah, well…"

"I seem to remember you saying my house was stoic."

"It kind of is."

"I've fucked you in every room of that house, Tony."

"And the back yard. I'm guessing that went over well."

"There's a hedge."

"Well, far be it from me to disapprove of healthy shrubbery, Gibbs, but the hedge isn't exactly soundproof."

"We were quiet."

"We were drunk!" Quiet? Gibbs knew better.

"DiNozzo, what exactly is your point?"

"I…I'm not sure, not really."

"Are you saying you're not happy in my home?"

 _His_ home. Our home? 

The front walk. The sort-of kitchen. The fairly awful living room. The fireplace. The basement. The bedroom.

"No, I am definitely not saying that. Look, there's a nice one!"


End file.
